Was früher war
by heavenfly
Summary: Ein alternatives Ende der zweiten Staffel ... wenn Yugi und Seto im finalen Kampf aufeinandertreffen und Gefühle eine Rolle spielen. Lest einfach.


Hey, mal ne Yugi Geschichte. Ist entstanden, als ich die Yugi gegen Bakura- Folgen gekuckt hab und da kam mir ziemlich spontan diese Idee, die ich dann nich mehr los wurde. Tja und das ist das Ergebnis.  
  
Ach ja, es versteht sich von selbst, dass hier der (wie hat sich mal jemand ausgedrückt?) coole Yugi durch die Gegend läuft. Klein-Yugi hat zwar auch nette Seiten (Obwohl....nich viele eigentlich ... dieses ewige Freundschaftsgequatsche + ewiger Flashbacks in dem Joey-Yugi Duell war echt lästig) aber für das, was ich hier vorhab ist er denkbar ungeeignet. Seto und der Kleine .... nähhhh nie im Leben. Seto fällt maximal für den attraktiven Yami Yugi.... *g*  
  
Pairing is also klar....  
  
Warnung: Na für alle kleinen Yugi-Fans, die auf ne Battle-Story hoffen. Verzieht euch schnell wieder. Das hier is slash - Jungs/Jungs-Beziehung - homo und so. Also absolut süß und nix für Kleine. Aber es ist nur harmloser Lime, keine Sorge. Mehr hab ich mir bei Yugi einfach nich getraut....*lol*  
  
Oh: Und ignorieren wir doch einfach mal alles, was wir über die Macht der Götterkarten gelernt haben. Yugis Sliver wird hier nämlich durch Fallen und Zauberkarten aufgehalten, was ja eigentlich nicht sein kann.. Sagen wir einfach, Seto hat ein soooo gutes Deck.. Na ihr werdet sehen und verzeiht mir den Fehler. Für die Story ist es aber wichtig.  
  
Was früher war.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Dieser dämliche Wealer ging ihm echt auf den Keks. Ständig scharwenzelte er um Yugi herum, wie ein dummer Köter. Oh, wie er ihn hasste! Wieso durfte er Yugi so nahe kommen?  
  
Nein!  
  
In Gedanken rief Seto sich zur Ordnung. Was interessierte es ihn, wie nah der Kindergarten Yugi Muto war. Der Typ konnte ihm doch egal sein. Und wenn Wealer mit ihm ins Bett hüpfte, um neue Kartentricks zu lernen, war ihm das egal....  
  
Verdammt.  
  
Alles was ihn zu interessieren hatte, waren die drei Götterkarten. Yugi war nur als Duellant interessant, nichts weiter. Und jetzt wo er Marik besiegt hatte und den Geflügelten Drachen des Ra besaß um so mehr.  
  
Er konnte sich diese dummen Gefühle einfach nicht leisten.  
  
Und doch....  
  
Wie dieser Wealer ständig an Yugi hing, oder wie nah Tristan ihm kam.... Er könnte vor Eifersucht platzen. Warum musste er ihn hassen? Warum hasste Yugi ihn so?  
  
Nein, dass stimmte ja gar nicht. Yugi konnte wahrscheinlich gar nicht hassen. Selbst Bakura hatte er verziehen - irgendwie zumindest. Und wenn er ihn hasste oder verachtete, so war Seto doch selbst Schuld daran. Er behandelte ihn ja auch nicht sonderlich gut.  
  
"Ja, warum wohl?!", sarkastisch grinste er in die Dunkelheit und brütete weiter vor sich hin. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, lag es ja an seinen Gefühlen zu Yugi, die er verstecken wollte?  
  
Diese kleine, nervende Stimme lag ihm schon die ganze Zeit in den Ohren.  
  
Aber das durfte nicht sein!  
  
Um sein Ziel zu erreichen, durfte er nicht schwach werden. Nun hatte Yugi beide Götterkarten und Seto brauchte all sein Geschick, um sie ihm wieder abzujagen. Gefühle konnte er sich da nicht leisten. Und außerdem.... welche Gefühle eigentlich?!  
  
Yugi war nur ein Duellant, den er besiegen musste und würde - nichts weiter!  
  
*Flashbackende*  
  
Wieder stand er hier oben zehntausend Fuß über der Erdoberfläche. Wieder war er in der Duellarena. Hier hatte er Bakura, Odion und Marik geschlagen. Hier hatte er Ras Drachen gewonnen und hier würde er auch Obelisk bekommen. Allerdings war das einfacher gesagt als getan.  
  
~ Es sieht nicht sonderlich gut aus, Yami!~  
  
~ Yugi, ehrlich, dass ist mir auch klar. Du hast nicht zufälliger Weise einen Vorschlag, oder?~ erkundigte sich der ehemalige Pharao sarkastisch bei seinem gedanklichen Partner. Dieser schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
  
Es kam alles nur auf eine Karte an, wie so oft.  
  
Seto und Yugi duellierten sich hier oben - das Endspiel sozusagen. Tristan, Tea, Joey und Duke standen wie immer auf ihren "Chearleaderplätzen". Mokuba war bei ihnen und beobachtete immer wieder besorgt das Spiel und Seto ....  
  
Dieses Duell war so anders, als alles zuvor. Selbst sein Kampf mit Marik war dagegen ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Seto war so ... arrogant und selbstsicher wie eh und je gewesen - am Anfang. Er hatte seine Weißen Drachen gespielt, hatte Yugi zurückgedrängt und wurde dann selbst von Yugis Schwarzem Magier in die Enge getrieben.  
  
Am Anfang war es ein beherrschbares Spiel gewesen, wie so oft mit Kaiba. Machtvolle Schläge, aber der Sieg stand für Yugi nicht in Frage. Seto vertraute sich und seinem Deck dafür zu wenig. Doch dann, als Kaiba zu verlieren drohte, war Marik gekommen. Ohne die geringste Mühe hatte er es geschafft, Seto zu kontrollieren. Yugi hatte es gespürt und gesehen.  
  
Und ab diesem Zeitpunkt war das Spiel außer Kontrolle geraten. Seto spielte so anders als sonst. Unvorhersehbar und unberechenbar. Selbst Marik hatte nicht so machtvoll gespielt. Es war wie die vereinte Macht des Stabgeistes und Seto Kaiba.  
  
Und Yugi saß in der Falle. Klar, er hatte Sliver auf dem Feld, aber die Kombination aus mächtigen Fallenkarten seines Gegners hinderte ihn schon seit zwei Runden am Angriff. Sliver war nun mal auch nur ein Monster der Schattenwelt, egal wie mächtig - es hatte Schwächen. Klar, er hatte gerade den Geflügelten Drachen des Ra gezogen, doch durch Kaibas Aufrufsperre, die ebenfalls noch diese Runde wirkte, konnte er jetzt noch nichts ausrichten. Wenn er den Drachen spielte, konnte er ihn mit Sliver verbinden und jede Fallenkarte wurde nutzlos. Selbst Obelisk der Peiniger war dann machtlos gegen ihn. Doch Kaiba hatte noch eine Runde, um das zu verhindern und die dritte Götterkarte zu rufen. Das durfte nicht geschehen, doch Yami blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen.  
  
"Okay, Kaiba, du bist dran."  
  
"Ja, dir bleibt leider nichts anderes übrig, Yugilein! Dann lass uns dieses Duell endlich beenden. Mit Monster-Reanimation rufe ich meinen Dreiköpfigen Ultradrachen und opfere ihn gleich wieder. Dann lass uns doch mal sehen, was für ein Monster ein solches Opfer wert ist!" Seto, oder besser Marik lachte hämisch und meinte dann theatralisch: "Hier ist er, meine Lieblingsbestie - Obelisk der Peiniger! Wir wollen doch nicht zulassen, dass du Ras Drachen aufrufst und meine Fallenkombination austrickst, jetzt, wo ich so nah am Ziel bin. Die Götterkarten und dein Puzzle gehören mir!"  
  
Yami hasste dieses Lachen. Das war nicht mehr Seto Kaiba. Marik war weit bösartiger, als der junge Konzernchef es je sein konnte. Seto war ja auch nie böse gewesen, nur absolut selbstsicher - meist mit Recht. Es tat Yugi in der Seele weh, seinen einstigen Gegner jetzt so zu sehen. Der stolze Kaiba, in Besitz genommen von einem anderen. Und er würde ihn besiegen und der Welt alle Hoffnungen nehmen. Das war so verdammt unfair.  
  
Und dann kam der alles entscheidende Satz: "Obelisk greif an mit 'Vernichtungsschlag'!"  
  
*  
  
Er war nicht mehr er selbst. Irgendjemand war da, war in seinem Kopf und lenkte ihn. Es war so erniedrigend. Er wollte es sein, der Yugi besiegte. Wenn es schon einer tat, dann er. Und wer war das in seinem Kopf? Hatte Yugi Recht mit seinen Worten über Marik? Hatte Ishisu die Wahrheit über die Vergangenheit gesagt? Was tat er hier eigentlich?  
  
Immer wieder verwirrten sich seine Gedanken und er versuchte sich wieder zu kontrollieren - doch vergeblich. Wer immer da war, er war mächtig, unglaublich mächtig. Das durfte alles nicht sein. Niemand benutzte ihn! Niemand missbrauchte ihn wie eine willenlose Marionette. Dafür waren Typen wie Wealer da!  
  
~Verdammt! Ich will, dass es aufhört!~ Doch Setos Schrei verhallte ungehört in der Dunkelheit, die ihn umgab.  
  
Es musste doch einen Weg hier raus geben. Irgendwie musste er den anderen doch besiegen. Er würde nicht so einfach klein bei geben. Er nicht. Yugi gab doch auch nie auf und schaffte es immer irgendwie. Yugi ....  
  
Plötzlich war da ein Licht, was auf Seto zukam. Es waren Bilder, die sich im Bruchteil von Sekunden abwechselten, doch er konnte sie sehen und erfassen. Doch wenn das wahr war, was diese Bilder zeigten, wenn das die Vergangenheit war...! Aus irgendeinem Grund wusste Seto, dass dies seine Erinnerungen aus seinem früheren Leben waren. Ishisu hatte Recht gehabt. Alles, was sie ihm über die Zeit des Pharaos erzählt hatte, entsprach der Wahrheit. Doch die Bilder zeigten mehr, viel mehr. Dinge, die Ishisu ihm nicht gesagt hatte, weil sie es nicht wissen konnte. Dinge, die nur ihn und Yugi etwas angingen.....  
  
Das änderte alles.  
  
Seto dachte nicht eine Sekunde daran, dass diese Bilder ihn belogen, denn das waren seine verlorenen Erinnerungen. Und gleichzeitig mit dieser Erkenntnis wusste Seto noch etwas. Nämlich, dass Marik, oder wer immer ihn zu kontrollieren gedachte, nichts von diesem Teil der Vergangenheit wusste. Denn sonst hätte er nicht Seto als Yugis Gegner ausgewählt. Nicht einmal dieser selbstsichere Yugi, der im Spiel immer auftauchte, wusste diese Details aus ihrer Vergangenheit.  
  
Es gab noch eine Chance. Nichts war entschieden.  
  
*  
  
Obelisk raste auf Yami zu und dieser konnte nur noch die Augen schließen. Das war es also. Er hatte gegen Marik verloren und die Welt würde untergehen. Diese Tatsache zu denken war so einfach, als wäre es alltäglich, doch die Tragweite dieser Gedanken war unüberschaubar. Was würde noch geschehen?  
  
Doch der erwartete Angriff kam nicht. Yami hatte Kaibas Stopp-Befehl durch den Lärm der Attacke nicht gehört und öffnete deshalb verwundert die Augen. Was er sah, war das letzte, was er erwartet hatte. Kaiba hatte den Obelisken gestoppt!  
  
"Wwas? Was bedeutet das? Wieso hast du ihn aufgehalten?"  
  
Wieso sollte Marik seinen sicheren Sieg verschenken? Es sei denn ... Es sei denn Kaiba war wieder er selbst! Doch würde dieser nicht auch siegen wollen? Würde er nicht auch angreifen, wo der Sieg so viel bedeutete? Kaiba musste wissen, dass Yugi das Duell gewinnen würde, wenn er die Chance zum Zug bekam. Wieso?  
  
Doch Seto antwortete zuerst nicht auf Yugis Frage. Sein Blick war noch immer trüb und leer, wie bei jedem von Mariks Opfern. Schwer atmend stand der Chef der Kaiba Kooperation auf seiner Seite der Arena und blickte ins Nichts.  
  
Doch dann plötzlich erklang Kaibas echte Stimme: "Verschwinde endlich aus meinem Kopf, Mistkerl!"  
  
Das war wirklich Seto Kaiba, der da wieder Yami gegenüberstand und dieser konnte spüren, wie sich Marik gezwungenermaßen zurückzog. Wie konnte das sein? Kaiba war nur ein normaler Mensch und er trug auch keinen Milleniumsgegenstand, das hätte er gespürt. Wie konnte er Marik besiegen? Klar, auch Joey hatte sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen, doch dieser hatte Hilfe und seine Freundschaft zu Yugi, Tea und Tristan. Seto hatte sich allein befreien können, oder?  
  
Was passierte hier?  
  
"Yugi, du bist am Zug!" Kaibas Stimme brachte den Angesprochenen aus seinen fruchtlosen Grübeleien und er blickte verwirrt auf.  
  
"Kaiba, ich ..."  
  
"Nun mach schon. Ich hab dir den Sieg geschenkt, also bring es zu Ende. Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit." Seto redete, als ginge es nicht um den Sieg bei einem ganzen Turnier - als wäre er schon wieder ganz woanders.  
  
Also blieb Yami nichts anderes übrig, als den Drachen des Ra zu spielen und das ganze zu beenden, auch wenn er es nicht verstand. Er nahm gar nicht wahr, wie seine Freunde jubelten, Mokuba ihn als Sieger des Battle-City- Turnieres verkündete, und die Monster vom Spielfeld verschwanden. Alles was zählte war Kaiba.  
  
Dieser drehte sich jedoch unbeeindruckt um und stapfte selbstsicher wie immer davon. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er gerade sein eigenes Turnier verloren hatte, obwohl er hätte siegen können.  
  
"Warte, Kaiba .... ", versuchte Yami ihn aufzuhalten, doch Seto unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung.  
  
"In meiner Kabine."  
  
Dann war er verschwunden und Yugi konnte ihm auch nicht folgen, weil seine Freunde ihn umlagerten. Zum ersten Mal empfand er etwas wie Ärger über ihre Anhänglichkeit.  
  
Doch auch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde kam er nicht dazu, Kaiba aufzusuchen. Ishisu und Shadi hatten dem geschwächten Marik den Stab abgenommen und verlangten nun von Yami, das Ritual der Verbannung durchzuführen, was nur der Pharao mit allen Milleniumsgegenständen konnte. Yugi wusste, dass er die Geister der 7 Gegenstände sowie die drei Götterkarten verbannen musste, doch er wünschte sich, dies später tun zu können. Alles in ihm schrie danach, zu Kaiba zu rennen. Nicht nur, um Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen, was das Spiel anging. Da war noch etwas, was ihn beschäftigte, etwas aus längst vergessener Zeit, etwas wichtiges!  
  
*  
  
Irgendwann hatte er sich dann doch losgeeist. Alle Pflichten waren erfüllt, alle Wünsche befriedigt und endlich konnte er herausfinden, was hier vor sich ging.  
  
Doch als Yami vor der Tür zu Kaibas Kabine stand, zögerte er. Was wollte er eigentlich hier? Was erhoffte er sich? Zaghaft klopfte der junge Mann dann doch irgendwann an, denn nur rumstehen brachte nichts. Von der Tür würde er seine Fragen sicher nicht beantwortet bekommen.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich von allein und Yami trat in die Dunkelheit dahinter. Als sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten, erkannte er, dass es gar nicht so dunkel war. Das Licht der Stadt unter ihnen erhellte die Kabine spärlich und Yugi erkannte Kaibas schlanke Siluette vor dem großen Fenster. Lange schwiegen beide und genossen die Stille und die Gegenwart des anderen.  
  
Dann drehte sich Kaiba um und meinte leise: "Es ist wie damals. Jeder will etwas von dir und dein Privatleben muss warten."  
  
Yugi konnte nur verwirrt blinzeln und "Was?" fragen, doch Seto hatte sich schon wieder umgedreht.  
  
"Ich weiß, du hast viele Fragen. Ich auch, glaub mir. Aber hör mir erst zu." Ohne auf Yugis Zustimmung zu warten, fuhr Kaiba fort. Es schien, als wolle er nicht stoppen, ehe er alles gesagt hatte - vielleicht um den Mut nicht zu verlieren.  
  
"Ich erinnere mich, was Ishisu mir erzählt hat. Über das Ägypten von vor 5000 Jahren, über den Pharao, über dich. Ich hielt das für Lügen, Ausgeburten ihrer Fantasie, doch jetzt weiß ich es besser."  
  
"Kaiba, ich ...", wollte Yami einwerfen, doch Seto unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Nein. Lass mich ausreden. Als mich Marik beherrschte, habe ich erkannt, dass alles, was du mir damals im Helikopter über seine Macht und seine Absichten erzählt hast, wahr ist. Ich hab verzweifelt versucht, mich zu befreien, doch es ging nicht. Aber dann habe ich mich erinnert. Ich hab Bilder gesehen, Bilder aus meiner Vergangenheit, unserer Vergangenheit. Ich weiß jetzt, wer ich damals war, als du Pharao warst. Ich glaube jetzt daran."  
  
"Aber das erklärt nicht, warum du mich gewinnen lassen hast. Wenn du die Vergangenheit kennst, weißt du, dass wir schon damals Feinde waren. Ishisu sagte, dass du mich schon damals bekämpft hast, um die Macht zu bekommen. Wieso hast du nicht das zu Ende gebracht, was du damals anstrebtest, wo du die Chance dazu hattest."  
  
Kaibas leises Lachen erklang, doch es war ehrlich und amüsiert, nicht arrogant wie sonst. "Yugi, Yugi. Damit hast du meine Fragen schon beantwortet. Du erinnerst dich nicht wirklich an die Geschehnisse von damals, nicht wahr? Du weißt, was Ishisu dir erzählte und du spürst, dass es stimmt, doch dass ein Teil der Ereignisse fehlt, erkennst du nicht. Es ist viel mehr passiert, als dass wir uns bekämpft haben. Weit mehr! Lass mich dein Gedächtnis etwas auffrischen."  
  
Ohne das Yami protestieren konnte, war Seto bei ihm, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn verlangend. Und Yami sah.....  
  
*Vergangenheit*  
  
Da waren Bilder in der Dunkelheit. Bilder, die sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen abwechselten und doch erkannte Yami sie.  
  
Ein Palast. Yugi auf dem Thron, wie er Amtsgeschäfte tätigte. Immer neue Bittsteller kamen und der Pharao hörte sie geduldig an. Im Hintergrund waren Wachen und Berater, doch an Yugis Seite stand die damalige Version von Seto Kaiba. "Seth!", flüsterte Yami ohne den Blick abzuwenden und Seto lächelte erleichtert. Yugi erinnerte sich.  
  
Eine Arena. Yugi kämpfte mit Marik, doch dieser verlor. Wachen versuchten ihn gefangen zu nehmen, doch der Stab ließ Marik entkommen.  
  
Ein Marktplatz. Wieder kämpfte Yugi ein Schattenduell, doch dieses Mal gegen Bakura. Er und Marik waren Verbündete gewesen damals, doch wieder konnte Yugi siegen. Und erneut entkam der Gegner durch seinen Milleniumsgegenstand.  
  
Eine Ratssitzung im Palast. Ishisu redete eindringlich auf den Pharao ein und Yugi wusste, dass sie ihn vor der vereinten Macht ihres Bruders und Bakura warnte. Seto - oder Seth - stand im Hintergrund und sah seinen Herrn besorgt an.  
  
Ein Garten. Seth stand neben Yugi und blickte über den Balkon auf die Stadt zu ihren Füßen. Es war so friedlich und plötzlich stoppten die Bilder. Yugis Wunsch, mehr über diese Szene zu erfahren, hatten die Erinnerungen aufgehalten und diese eine Szene herausgesucht. Nun hörten sie auch, was gesprochen wurde.  
  
"Herr, wir müssen etwas tun, um Marik auf zu halten. Er sucht schon jetzt gemeinsam mit Bakura nach den restlichen Gegenständen der Macht. Wenn er alle findet, kannst du mit dem Puzzle nichts mehr gegen ihn ausrichten."  
  
"Das weiß ich, Seth. Doch ich weiß nicht, was ich noch tun kann. Der Ring und der Stab sind verloren. Das Auge, die Waage und die Kette sind geschützt. Der Schlüssel ist in den Händen des Hüters und wird die drei Gegenstände hoffentlich lang genug bewachen. Aber ich kenne die Macht der beiden nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie weit sie schon ins Schattenreich vorgedrungen sind, um ihre Monster zu beherrschen. Ich weiß keinen Ausweg. Wir können nur warten."  
  
Der Pharao drehte sich zu seinem Berater und umarmte ihn fast verzweifelt. "Oh Seth. Ich hasse den Tag, an dem das Schattenreich mit unserer Welt verbunden wurde. Warum können wir sie nicht auf ewig zurückdrängen und alles vernichten, was versucht unsere Welt zu bedrohen? Selbst Marik und Bakura sind nur Opfer der Schatten, obwohl sie sich als ihre Herrn ansehen. Aber nicht einmal du oder ich sind stark genug, das alles zu beenden. Ich hasse diese Magie!"  
  
Seth schloss tröstend die Arme um seinen Herrn und meinte dann: "Vielleicht haben wir einzeln nicht die Macht, doch Marik und Bakura kämpfen auch gemeinsam. Vielleicht schaffen wir es zusammen, sie zu besiegen."  
  
"Ich wünschte, es wäre so. Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach."  
  
Das Bild verschwamm und ließ Yugi und Seto in Dunkelheit zurück. Der Kleinere wollte etwas sagen, Seto fragen, was das alles bedeutete, vor allem ihre Vertrautheit, doch schon kehrte das Licht zurück. Wieder wechselten sich die Bilder ab.  
  
Marik, der die Kette seiner Schwester erbeutete und Bakura, der das Auge stahl. Yugi, der den Schlüssel und die Waage nahm und ihre Macht mit seinem Puzzle vereinigte. Weitere Kämpfe, die keine der Parteien gewann oder verlor.  
  
Erneut stoppte Yugi eines der Bilder. Es war ein Duell. Doch der Pharao kämpfte weder gegen Marik, noch gegen Bakura, sondern gegen seinen eigenen Berater. Das war es, wovon Ishisu ihm im Museum erzählt hatte, was auch auf der Steintafel gezeigt war. Die drei Göttermonster begrenzten das Spielfeld um jede Unterbrechung, ob Magie oder weltlich, zu verhindern und Yugis Schwarzer Magier und Seths Weiße Drachen kämpften gegen einander. Der Magier schien mächtiger zu sein, als alle drei Drachen zusammen, er schien fast lebendig, und letztendlich gewann der Pharao das Duell. Erst jetzt bemerkte Yami, dass der Pharao in der Erinnerung alle sieben Milleniumsgegenstände trug und das wunderte ihn. Waren nicht vier gestohlen gewesen. Doch dann sah er die Gestalten neben Seth auf dem Boden knien. Das waren Marik und Bakura. Beide gebrochen, beide besiegt. Der Pharao sprach das Ritual der Verbannung, welches auch Yami selbst an diesem Tag schon durchgeführt hatte. Die Göttermonster gaben ihm die Kraft des Schattenreiches und er verbannte die Seelen von Marik und Bakura in ihre Milleniumsgegenstände. Töten konnte er sie nicht, dazu waren sie noch immer zu mächtig. Und da sie die rechtmäßigen Träger der Gegenstände der Macht waren, wurden sie auch von diesen beschützt. Seths Seele wurde vom Pharao zur ewigen Wanderung durch die Zeit verurteilt, so dass sie keine Ruhe finden konnte. Doch Seths Lächeln bei diesem Urteil, ließen Yami an dem Umfang dieser Strafe zweifeln. Als Tribut an das Schattenreich musste der Pharao etwas opfern, um die erhaltene Macht zurück zu zahlen. Yami hatte vor Minuten - Stunden? - die Götterkarten geopfert. Der Yugi der Vergangenheit opferte seine eigene Seele, welche im Puzzle eingeschlossen wurde, denn die Göttermonster sollten das Reich schützen.  
  
Alles war so, wie Ishisu es ihm erzählt hatte. Doch Yugi spürte, dass da noch etwas war, etwas Wichtiges. Etwas, was mit Seto zu tun hatte.  
  
Und sein Gefühl wurde im nächsten und letzten Bild bestätigt. Ein Schlafzimmer. Auf dem breiten Bett lagen Seth und Yugi eng umschlungen und das Bettlacken verhüllte ihre Nacktheit nur ungenügend.  
  
"Willst du das wirklich tun? Es bedeutet ewige Verbannung und ich weiß nicht, ob ich dich je wieder finde. Selbst ich beherrsche die Magie des Schattenreiches nicht völlig. Es könnte alles verloren sein, was wir haben.", verzweifelt hielt Yugi Seth umschlungen, als wolle er ihn nie mehr loslassen.  
  
"Wir müssen es tun. Ich habe Mariks Vertrauen gewonnen und er wird mir zum letzten Duell folgen. Es ist unsere einzige Chance, beide zu besiegen - der Preis sollte uns egal sein. Und außerdem solltest du mehr vertrauen in unsere Liebe haben. Wir werden uns wieder finden, und wenn es tausende Jahre dauert. Ich vertraue dir."  
  
"Und ich vertraue dir. Ja, dann lass es uns tun. Vernichten wir Marik und Bakura und schließen wir das Portal zum Schattenreich so weit wie möglich. Wir werden uns in einem neuen, besseren Leben wieder sehen." Damit küsste Yugi Seth lang und Dunkelheit umhüllte alles.  
  
*Gegenwart*  
  
Langsam, fast bedächtig löste Seto sich von dem Kleineren und blickte ihn aus dem Halbdunkel der Kabine an.  
  
"Verstehst du jetzt? Erinnerst du dich wieder?"  
  
Ja, ja er erinnerte sich. Er wusste, dass alles wahr war, was er gesehen hatte. Erinnerungen konnten nicht lügen. Seto hatte ihn damals bekämpft, doch es war nur Schein gewesen, etwas, dass niemand wissen konnte, selbst Ishisu nicht. Seto war ja selbst bestraft worden. Um die Bedrohung zu besiegen, hatte Seto scheinbar die Seiten gewechselt, Yugi angegriffen und war besiegt worden.  
  
Niemand hatte Verdacht geschöpft, denn niemand hatte von ihrer Liebe gewusst. Ihrer Liebe....  
  
"Deshalb hast du mich nicht angegriffen. Deshalb hattest du die Kraft, Mariks Bann zu entkommen und mir einen erneuten Sieg über die Bedrohung zu ermöglichen. Weil du mich ... liebst." Yugi blickte sein Gegenüber verblüfft, verunsichert und absolut verwirrt gleichzeitig an und Seto musste darüber lächeln.  
  
"Die Gefühle für dich waren von Anfang an da, doch ich hab sie immer zu unterdrücken versucht. Am Ende gelang es mir aber nicht mehr besonders gut - Himmel, ich war sogar auf Wealer eifersüchtig. Ich weiß, dass du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst, aber ich wollte, dass du weißt, was damals zwischen uns war. Der Kampf zischen uns hat nie existiert und ich möchte, dass er nie wieder aufkommt. Ich werd dich ab jetzt in Ruhe lassen." Seto wollte gehen, denn er war der festen Überzeugung, dass Yugi die Liebe für ihn nicht mehr empfand. Er selbst hatte schon vor seinen Erinnerungen diese Gefühle gespürt, doch Yugi hatte das nie. Also konnte er nicht von dem ehemaligen Pharao verlangen, jetzt plötzlich etwas zu empfinden, was nicht da war.  
  
Doch Yami hielt ihn auf. Er wusste selbst nicht genau warum, aber er zog Seto zu sich und legte nun seinerseits seine Lippen auf die Kaibas. Da war etwas, ganz tief in ihm, was verzweifelt gegen die Dunkelheit der Vergangenheit kämpfte und hervorkommen wollte. Yami spürte, dass es etwas mit Seto zu tun hatte, und bis er nicht wusste, was das war, würde er den anderen nicht weg lassen. Er hatte nie etwas für Seto empfunden außer so etwas wie Freundschaft, doch er hatte sich auch nie an seine Vergangenheit erinnert. Konnten da nicht auch verschüttete Gefühle sein, wo verschüttete Erinnerungen waren? Yami fühlte einfach, dass das was er jetzt tat, richtig war und so küsste er Seto fester und verlangender. Vorsichtig, fast tastend schob er seine Zunge hervor und fuhr mit ihr über Setos Lippen. Diese öffneten sich leicht, was Yugi kurz zurück schrecken ließ, doch dann wurde er mutiger. Das fühlte sich alles zu richtig an, um falsch zu sein. Langsam tastete er sich in Setos Mundhöhle vor und erforschte sie. Sanftes Tippen gegen die feuchte Zunge des anderen startete einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss, den sie erst aufgrund von Atemnot beenden mussten.  
  
"Ich weiß noch nicht, was ich früher für dich gefühlt habe, aber ich beginne es zu ahnen. Hilf mir, mich zu erinnern, Seth." Mehr sagte Yami nicht und mehr war auch nicht nötig. Seto hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, Yugi wieder zu gewinnen, als er ihm seine Erinnerungen zeigte, doch er würde dieses Geschenk nicht fortwerfen, indem er Fragen stellte. Sie hatten so viel aufgegeben, so lange warten müssen, bis sie sich wieder fanden - wenn es auch nur für eine Sekunde war, Seto würde Yugi überall hin folgen und ihn über all hinführen.  
  
Sie verloren keine weiteren Worte mehr, sondern vertrauten nur noch auf ihre Gefühle. Schon bald lag ihre Kleidung verstreut am Boden und keinem ging es zu schnell. Das hier war vertraut, das hier hatten sie schon so oft getan. Sie mussten sich nur erinnern und jede Berührung brachte sie ein Stück weiter in die Vergangenheit.  
  
Yugi drückte Seto sanft in die Kissen und legte sich auf ihn. Immer wieder küsste er den anderen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern forschend und tastend über den muskulösen Körper des anderen. Alles war gleichzeitig vertraut und neu und er genoss dieses Gefühl der Spannung und Erwartung. Ihre Erregungen rieben beinahe schmerzhaft aufeinander, als sie sich an einander pressten und fast besinnungslos küssten.  
  
Wie damals....  
  
Seto ergriff die Initiative und zwang Yami auf den Rücken. Dann kniete er sich zwischen die langen Beine des anderen und fuhr mit seinen Fingern andächtig und liebkosend von den Lippen über den Körper, bis zu der Hitze zwischen Yamis Beinen. Setos Finger schlossen sich um Yugis Glied und begannen sanft zu massieren, woraufhin Yugi nur noch genüsslich Stöhnen konnte. Sein Becken hob sich fordernd diesen sensationellen Berührungen entgegen und er schloss die Augen.  
  
"Seth, ah....Gott....weiter..."  
  
Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, denn nun drang ein Finger in Yami ein und nahm ihm die Sprache. Der junge Mann konnte nur luftschnappend in den Kissen liegen und alles mit sich geschehen lassen. Das war so gut, so vertraut.  
  
Nacheinander drangen zwei weitere Finger in Yami und bereiteten ihn massierend vor, während Setos andere Hand Yugi immer wieder zur Klippe lockten. Dann stoppten sie, brachten Yugi beinahe um den Verstand und begannen ihn erneut zu verwöhnen.  
  
"Seth, bitte....ich....", stöhnte Yami heiser und Seto beugte sich lächelnd vor und küsste ihn.  
  
"Schhh. Ich weiß. Mein Pharao."  
  
Und dann drang er in Yami ein. Dieser zuckte kurz zusammen, denn egal wie vertraut das alles war, sein jetziger Körper war noch immer jungfräulich - oder zumindest gewesen. Doch dann begann sich Seto in ihm zu bewegen und der abgehackte Rhythmus brachte Yami schnell dazu, zu reagieren. Verlangend zog er sich näher zu Seto und diesen tiefer in sich. Setos Hand bearbeitete weiterhin Yugis Glied, während seine Stöße in Yami immer schneller und kräftiger wurden. Jetzt waren sie wahrhaft vereint.  
  
Yami erinnerte sich, wie er Seth dass an ihrem letzten Abend im Palast versprochen hatte. Oh ja, er erinnerte sich wieder an ihre Liebe. Und er verstand nicht, wie er Seto in den letzten Monaten hatte begegnen können, ohne diese tiefen Gefühle für ihn zu spüren. Diesen Jungen würde er nie wieder los lassen. Sie hatten sich einmal verloren, das würde kein zweites Mal geschehen.  
  
Setos Stöße wurden immer intensiver und er trieb sie beide auf die Klippe zu, bis sie sprangen.  
  
*  
  
"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte Seto und streichelte durch Yamis so seltsames Haar. Nach dem Spiel hatte er sich vorgenommen, Yugi der Fairness halber alles zu erzählen und dann aus dessen Leben zu verschwinden, bevor Dinge geschahen, die sie bereuen könnten. Wie anders war es gekommen.  
  
Yami lächelte gegen Setos Hals und kuschelte sich enger an den warmen Körper. "Ich weiß. Und ich weiß nun auch endlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Von jetzt an werde ich dich nie mehr los lassen. Wir haben 5000 Jahre gewartet. Ich bin nicht bereit, auch nur noch eine Sekunde ohne dich zu sein, Seth. Ich liebe dich."  
  
---------- So das war's. Wieder mal irgendwie kitschig und das Ende gefällt mir nicht wirklich. Ist nicht mein bester Lime. Aber egal. Ich musste diese Gedanken einfach aus meinem Kopf kriegen und ihr müsst das jetzt durchstehen. Sorry!!! CU Fly 


End file.
